buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Newton
|Name = Cassandra Agatha Newton |Alias = Cassie |Status = Deceased |Classification = Human |Affiliation = Sunnydale High School |Known relatives = Phillip Newton (father) Unidentified mother |Powers = Innate precognitive abilities grant her knowledge of future events in the form of vague images and intuition. |Actor = Azura Skye }} Cassandra Agatha "Cassie" Newton was a Sunnydale High student with psychic abilities. Biography Cassie was the daughter of a divorced couple. Her mother obtained custody, while her father only obtained one weekend a month with his daughter. Cassie was sent to Buffy Summers, Sunnydale High's guidance counselor, because she had stopped doing her homework and her grades had dropped. She told Buffy that she would die on the next Friday. Buffy, along with Xander Harris, Dawn Summers and Willow Rosenberg, managed to save her from a group of boys who tried to sacrifice her to the demon Avilas. However, immediately after, Cassie died of a heart failure caused by a congenital condition, fulfilling her own prophecy. At Sunnydale High, she was friends with Mike Helgenberg and Dawn. Legacy Before dying, Cassie revealed a couple of prophecies that were fulfilled during the battle between the Slayers and the First's Turok-Han army. She revealed to Spike that "Buffy'll tell him" she loved him and to Buffy that she would make a difference: transforming every potential Slayer in the world into real Slayers. Cassie later appeared to Willow claiming to have a message from Tara Maclay: if she used magic, she would kill all her friends. Willow believed her until Cassie told her that she should kill herself to save everyone and be with Tara again. Willow then realized that this "girl" was not Cassie. After being discovered, "Cassie" (who was actually a disguise of The First Evil) taunted Willow and then disappeared. Powers and abilities Cassie's precognitive abilities manifested themselves not in the form visions of premonitions, but in the form of vague knowledge and intuition. Her abilities granted her vague knowledge of future events, but not their causes, thus leaving her nearly helpless to prevent them. Prophecies Cassie's predictions included: * Buffy's coffee stain on her shirt. * Mike's B in Egyptian History. * Buffy going underground. * Coins, which were part of the ritual summoning of Avilas. * Her own death. * Buffy telling Spike she loved him * Buffy defeating the First Evil and activating the power of all potential Slayers Romantic interests Mike Helgenberg: He was Cassie's closest friend, and he also had a crush on her. While she kept it a secret, Cassie was seemingly aware of Mike's feelings for her and also reciprocated them but refused to get closer to him because of the knowledge of her future. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Azura Skye. *Her full name was disclosed on the website www.cassienewton.com (now defunct). *Cassie's name derives from the Greek "Cassandra". The Ancient Greek tale of Cassandra depicts a beautiful young woman who is granted prophetic powers by the god Apollo. However, when she did not return his love, Apollo made it so that all her prophecies would fall on deaf ears; very much is the case with Cassie, when she tries explaining that she knows she's to die, and there's nothing Buffy can do to prevent it, Buffy then persists to try anyway—disregarding the prophecies as talk of Cassie committing suicide. Appearances *"Help" *"Conversations with Dead People" See also *Cassie's Poetry and Paintings External Links * Category:Cassie Newton Category:Sunnydale High students Category:Psychics, seers and telepaths Category:Females Category:Empowered humans Category:Deceased individuals Category:Disguises of the First Evil Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Buffy Summers Category:Dawn Summers